


We Are the Warriors That Built This Town

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Leave the Past and All Its Scars [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06A, Protective Stiles, Season/Series 06B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek is kidnapped by Kate and Stiles saves the day.Takes place in the "Leave the Past and All Its Scars" series, set somewhere towards the end of "Going Back, But Not Going Home."





	We Are the Warriors That Built This Town

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago but I wanted to get this out before 6B starts tomorrow so I finally decided to finish it. I just really wanted an excuse for Stiles to take down Kate. This is part of the "Leave the Past and All Its Scars" series but I didn't really reference anything so it should be able to be read on it's own. Title is from the song [Warriors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3W5ngVTtRE) by Imagine Dragons.  
> This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll fix them.

Somewhere in the fighting Stiles had gotten separated from Derek. He'd turned his back for a few seconds to help Isaac and when he'd turned back around Derek was gone. At first, he thought maybe Derek was helping someone else but now it's been over an hour and Stiles hasn't seen or heard from Derek and the man's not answering his phone. They'd agreed to get back at each other as quick as possible if they got separated, so yeah Stiles is starting to panic. He knows Derek didn't just walk off, he was taken, and Stiles has a pretty good idea who did it.

Stiles is pacing around the front parking lot in front of the high school, hands running through his hair worriedly. "He promised to stay by me or in touch. Someone has to have him."

"I'm sure he's fine Stiles." Scott says, but even he doesn't look convinced "Derek probably just went to help someone."

"Who? Everyone we know is here or has been in touch, except Derek."

Stiles hadn't noticed Coach Finstock walking by until his voice sounds from right next to him "You talking about Hale?"

Stiles whirls around to face him "Yes! Have you seen him?"

"I saw him over by the lacrosse field being dragged away. He was with Kate and Gerard Argent, and that lady that used to teach here. Jane? Jasmine? Jennifer?"

Stiles feels his body go cold, his surroundings suddenly losing focus, as his ears start ringing. _Kate_. Kate fucking Argent has Derek. And on top of that her psychotic father. And _Jennifer_? Peter had said he’d killed her so how the hell was she alive? Stiles never should have turned his back. He should have been paying more attention to Derek. He barely notices anything or anyone else, too worried about Derek, until someone smacks the back of his head hard. He looks up to see Lydia standing in front of him. Rubbing the back of his head, he glares at her "What the hell Lydia?"

"You were starting to panic and we need you to focus. Derek needs you to focus."

Stiles takes a deep breath, knowing she’s right “Right. We need to know where they are. Where they’d take him.” Stiles turns to Chris Argent, who has been watching the whole thing unfold with stony eyes. “I know that’s your dad and sister but they have Derek. I won’t stop until I get him back. And anyone that tries to stand in my way is expendable. It’s time for you to pick a side.”

Argent nods “I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“You are, but that doesn’t mean you’re with us.”

“This isn’t what I wanted. None of it. Both of them took our code and twisted it to their own way of thinking, using it as an excuse to hurt innocents. This has all gone too far and on for far too long. Too many innocent people have died already. Derek and I aren’t exactly friends but we’re allies. He’s been through enough already, and my family is responsible for that. I’ll help him and you anyway I can.”

“Even if that means killing Kate?”

Chris is silent for a moment but when he speaks his words hold a finality to them. “Even then.”

Stiles nods, his face a mix of determination and barely concealed anger “Good. Now what can you tell us?”

“I don’t think she’d go too far.” Chris says. “She’d want to stay close to the action, at least for now, and not risk getting caught trying to transport him somewhere else.”

“So you think they’re somewhere nearby?” Stiles asks, starting to feel a little hopeful. If they’re close then that means he could still get to Derek before they have a chance to hurt him, at least seriously. 

Chris nods. “I do.”

Scott looks to the others. “Split up and search the school and the vault, there’s a chance she knows how to get down there.”

“And where are you going?” Lydia asks.

“I’m going to search the lacrosse field and bleachers since that’s the last place he was seen.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Stiles looks at Scott for a moment. He knows what he’s planning to do. He also knows Scott wouldn’t approve and would mostly likely try to stop him if he was there. So Stiles shakes his head. “No. You probably shouldn’t be there. Go with the others and search the school.”

“You’re going alone?” Lydia asks.

Before Stiles can answer, Argent speaks up. “No. I’ll go with him. I need to make sure this ends once and for all.”

Stiles just nods and heads off towards the field, Argent falling into step beside him. “As long as you remember what you agreed to.”

“I remember.”

They fall silent as they reach the field, walking as quietly as make their way around the bleachers. Stiles can hear voices coming from the other side. He barely manages to hold back a growl when he hears Kate’s voice drift over to him. “It’s kind of poetic, isn’t it? That it’s going to end like this? That I’m going to be the one to make the light finally leave your eyes?”

“Enough Kate.” Stiles hears Gerard say. “Stop playing with your toy and get it over with.”

Stiles takes a chance to peek around the bleachers and the sight fills him anger. Derek is laying on his back on the bleachers, his hands and feet tied to the seats, and Kate Argent is standing over him twirling a knife in her hand. Jennifer stands right next to her, with Gerard on her other side. He sees Argent looking at him from the other side and then there’s the sound of banging as his face disappears from view. All heads turn toward the noise, Gerard walking toward it. 

Stiles takes the opportunity, firing a shot at Jennifer, hitting her square in the chest before she even knows he’s there. He fires another two shots at Kate, hitting her in both of her thighs, causing her to stumble backwards onto the grass and drop her knife. Stiles is there in an instant, kicking the knife out of the way. He stands over her, legs on either side of shoulders, a smirk forming on his lips. “You didn’t think you’d be the one to win this, did you?” 

Kate smirks back “Who said I haven’t?”

“Stiles!” He hears Derek shout his name just before a gun clicks behind his head. Stiles doesn’t even flinch, flicking his eyes over to Derek and giving him a small smile. Then he’s dropping down, kicking legs out behind him, causing the person behind him to fall. He glances down to see Gerard staring up at him. Before the man has a chance to move Stiles fires a shot, getting him square between the eyes.

Stiles turns back to Kate to see her trying to drag herself towards her discarded knife. He walks over, stepping on her left leg, right on the gunshot wound, causing her to cry out. She glares up at him but Stiles just smirks back, pointing his gun right at her face. “Like I said, you’re not going to win this one you psychotic bitch. And you’re never going to lay a hand on Derek again. I can promise you that.”

Kate laughs. “What? Are you going to kill me?”

Stiles smiles, looking over at Derek, while still keeping the gun pointed at Kate. “She doesn’t think I have it in me, Der.”

Derek grins back. “Her mistake.”

“It really is.” Stiles keeps his eyes firmly on Derek when he fires the shot, trusting himself enough to know he’ll hit his goal. It’s worth it to see the way Derek’s body sags and his eyes close in relief. 

He barely glances at Kate, long enough to see the hole right before her eyes, before he’s putting his gun up and rushing towards Derek. Now that it’s over his hands are shaking, fluttering over Derek’s body before going up to the ropes restraining him. He quickly unties Derek’s hands before dropping down to work on the ones on Derek’s feet. Once he’s finished his head drops to rest on Derek’s knee. He only lifts his head when he feels a hand on his cheek and looks up to meet Derek’s worried eyes. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Derek wipes the tears from beneath his eyes, making quiet shushing noises before bringing their foreheads together. “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m fine. I’m safe. We’re both safe.”

“I was so scared, Der.” Stiles says, barely choking back a sob. “I turned around and you were gone. And then I heard it was Kate that had you. I was worried I’d be too late.”

“I know, Stiles.” Derek pulls Stiles up until he’s sitting next to him and he can wrap an arm around him, pulling the other man close. “But I wasn’t scared.” Stiles looks at Derek, eyes full of disbelief. “I wasn’t. Because I knew you’d find me. I never once doubted that. And you did. We’re safe now. It’s over.”

“It’s not though. There are others.”

“They were following Gerard and Kate.” Derek tells him. “They looked to them as these strong leaders. Now that they’re gone the others will most likely scurry away.”

“And if they don’t?” Stiles asks.

“Then we’ll handle it. Together. Like we always do. For now, I just want to sit here with you like this for a while longer, okay?”

“Okay.”

They sit there on the bleachers for what could have been hours, wrapped around each other. Derek tucks his head into Stiles’ neck just needing to breathe him in and know that for now they’re safe. Stiles doesn’t notice when Scott and Lydia come into view, but Derek does. They don’t approach though, seeing that Stiles and Derek need the moment together. Scott nods to Derek before grabbing Lydia by the arm and walking away. Derek just tightens his hold around Stiles, burying his nose in deeper, causing Stiles to laugh softly. 

Stiles checks his phone a moment later when he receives a text from Scott: “Dad said the FBI are on their way to handle the bodies. People got word of what happened and are packing up and leaving town. Too soon to say if it’s over but it looks like it might be. You two take all the time you need. We can talk tomorrow.”

When he shows the text to Derek he feels the other man smile against his skin, mumbling out a soft “I told you.”

Stiles runs a hand through his hair. “As much as I love this we should probably go back to my Dad’s. I can tell you're getting tired and I have a feeling I’m already going to have to drag you out of here because of that wound you didn’t tell me about on your side.” 

Derek sits up, grimacing slightly, only looking a little guilty. “You were already worried enough. I didn’t want to worry you more.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, standing up and pulling Derek up with him. Derek has to lean against him and just as Stiles thought he was to support the other man as they walk. They’re walking away from the field just as men in SWAT gear are running in. Stiles doesn’t even glance back as they walk away towards Stiles’ jeep. Stiles can see the others nearby talking near Stiles jeep, including argent who’s’ holding something against the back on his head, and Stiles feels himself sigh. So much for waiting until tomorrow to talk. 

Stiles takes a step to walk towards them but Derek stops him, pulling Stiles into a fierce hug. He only pulls back far enough to be able to places kisses over any trace of skin within his reach. Then he’s pulling Stiles back to him, holding onto him tightly, Stiles holding on just as tightly. Stiles can feel Derek shaking and knows he’s crying by the wetness he feels on his neck. Stiles closes his eyes, buries his face in Derek’s hair and lets his own tears fall. They stumble a little, Derek still a little unsteady on his feet, but Stiles manages to keep them up. He can see the others watching them, waiting for them to join them most likely, but Stiles can’t be bothered to care. They both need this, especially Derek. Derek has held it together up until now, he deserves to be able to let it go. They stand there holding each other, mumbling out "I love you's" against the others skin, both just needing the reassurance that they're both here and safe, that they're getting out alive. 

When Derek pulls back Stiles kisses him slowly, bringing a hand up to run along his jaw. “It seems like it’s over. I don’t think they’re going to need us here anymore.”

Derek nods, kissing Stiles’ forehead. “Let’s go home.”

“The scenic route?” Stiles asks.

Derek smiles, lacing his fingers through Stiles’. “The scenic route.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
